Long Day
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: After running around all day then almost telling the boy he loves that he does indeed love him, he decides he needs a break. Its has been a long day for Kendall. Warnings inside. Suck at summery. Hope you like it!


Random: I know I should be writing the next chapter to my story 'Stuff Happens' but I'm stuck. And this came to me after watching a rerun of Big Time Wedding and thought 'hey I think that would help get me out of this slump', and it did. I also wrought it to practice my Lemon skills, which are lacking. So that brings us to the warnings and disclaimer.

Warning: Lemon, Slash, Yaoi, boy/boy, what ever you want to call it, don't like please don't read. Some spoilers if you haven't seen the episode Big Time Wedding and grammar and spelling most likely I didn't really proofread this. I just wanted to get it out of my head. Other then that nope.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Big Time Rush. I wouldn't be writing this if I did. I'd be hanging with my favorite boys if I did, which I don't. Damn.

Enough of the rant! Enjoy!

Edited: 2/27/12 I was reading threw it and found some errors i needed to fix. I don't this I got them all but it should help a little. Now enjoy.

*YOU CAN READ NOW*

Kendall flopped down on the orange couch of apartment 2J and sighed. Today was a LONG damn day for him…well longer than usual. Today he, Logan, and Carlos ran around the Palm Woods like ten times trying to help James out of the stupid wedding! He was so tired.

"Well that was fun!" James said happily taking his lucky comb out and combing it through his hair a couple of times.

Kendall snapped. "FUN! YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUN!" Kendall jumped up from his potion on the couch to look James in the eyes. "James that was not fun! That was stressful. You just had to prove some thing which, by the way, I don't see why! We all ready know you're the pretty boy!" Kendall was now red with anger and not completely in control of what he was saying. "We almost lost you James. You where almost shipped off to kerplankastan or what ever the fuck the country's name was! I almost lost another person that I-" Kendall stopped mid-sentence eye's widening and welling with tears.

He turned around and stormed out of the apartment leaving three very confused boys in his wake. They exchanged confused looks. Logan sat down slowly, thinking. Kendall had been acting odd since Jo left. He just passed it off as side affect from the break up…but now he was starting to think it ran just a little deeper. "James?" he called.

"Yeah?" James turned around to address his smart friend.

"There's something wrong with your hair." He said calmly.

"WHAT!" James screamed running to the bathroom to look. A shriek admitted moments later.

Carlos looked confused. "Logan there was nothing wrong with his hair."

"I know that, but I had to talk to you alone and we have at least thirty minutes before James deems his hair perfect." Logan said dragging Carlos to their shared room.

"Okay? What about?" Carlos asked.

"Have you noticed Kendall's been acting differently?"

"Yeah, but that's just from his break up."

"I don't think so, that was months ago. Kendall got over that…but today…he nearly cried Carlos. The thought of losing James almost made Kendall Knight cry." Logan paused to let that sink in for Carlos. Carlos nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay…But what does that mean?" He said.

Logan sighed about to answer with an 'I don't know' but froze when a thought came to him that would make perfect sense. "Maybe… okay this is going to sound insane but, I think Kendall might be… in… love…with James." Logan waited for his friend to burst out in laughter and tell him that was ridiculous… but it never came. Instead Carlos' facial features switched from confusion to understanding.

"Logan… I think your right."

James suddenly appeared with a frown marring his face. "Guys," he wined, "you need to help me with Kendall. While you two have been talking I've been trying to get a hold of Kendall, and he's not picking up his DAMN PHONE." James throw his phone on the nearest bed and ran a hand through his hair, not caring if he messed it up. "I'm getting worried."

"What happened to your hair problem, its only been five minuets?" Logan asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah I started to fix it, but I got worried about Kendall and decided to do it later." James said absently, fiddling with his phone.

Logan and Carlos gasped in unison. "But you NEVER put ANYTHING above your hair."

James seemed to get mad. "Guys, Kendall's a little more important than my hair right now! Come on you need to help me get a hold of Kendall!" He went back to his phone.

Carlos and Logan gasped again. "O-okay we will just give us a minute." Logan said pulling Carlos out of the room.

"Hurry up! I'm really worried!" James called after them. "Damn it Kendall! Pick up your phone!" He yelled angrily right after.

"Logan, was that real?" Carlos said in disbelief. "Did James just say Kendall was more important than his HAIR!"

Logan nodded. "Not only is Kendall in love with James, James feels the same about Kendall!" He nearly screamed.

"SHH! Do you want James to hear? So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

Logan pulled out his phone. "I'm going to find out where he went and send James after him."

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall was looking up at the sky from the roof of the Palm Woods. He sighed, regretting just storming off like a coward. He nearly spilled his biggest secret. He loved James. Today when James went after that princess form whatever-stan, it had really hurt.

Jo had helped with his feelings. She had distracted him from these feeling, these crushing feelings of fear and hopelessness, because let's face it James wouldn't want him. Don't get him wrong he had truly loved Jo, just his feelings for James where stronger, more prominent.

Even when he had been dating Jo those feelings where still their, just dulled. He sighed again, he was so fucked up.

Kendall jumped when his phone vibrated. It's been doing that for the past hour, ever since he stormed out of the apartment. He wasn't ready to face James just yet, but taking pity on his friends, he opened the text from Logan.

From Logie: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU KENDALL! James is frantic with worry! Where are you?

Kendall sighed for probably the millionth time that day. He texted his reply and waited for one of them to come up and get him.

Then the meaning of Logan's message registered. James was worried? But why? Before he could ponder for much longer the door to the roof opened and some one walked through and over to Kendall, sitting down next to him.

Kendall didn't have to turn to know it was James. He knew James' scent by heart, Cuda spray and a hint of cinnamon. For awhile they just sat their and watched the light slowly disappear. Kendall decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry James, I shouldn't have yelled at you I-"

"What where you going to say?" James interrupted.

"Wh-what?" Kendall stuttered nervously.

"What where you going to say?" James repeated more strongly, turning to look at Kendall fully.

Kendall blushed and looked away. "N-nothing." He said lamely.

"Bullshit," he grabbed Kendall's chin to force the blonde to look at him, "what where you going to say?" His eyes softened this time looking at Kendall with an emotion that he couldn't place.

Kendall felt his resolve crumbling under James' gaze. He couldn't keep anything away from James. If James was insistent on getting it out of the blonde he would succeed. "Love." He said finally, breaking away from the brunettes grasp. "Another person I love."

Kendall looked down before continuing. "I love you, James. I know that you don't feel the same, but I'm tired of holding it in. Your probably wondering about Jo, well I did love her, but she was more of a distraction form my feelings toward you. They where always there and probably will always be their. I get that you would never want some one like me so-" Kendall was interrupted again, but this time with James' lips crashing on to his.

Kendall froze not believing James was kissing him. Slowly Kendall defreezes and started to push back, kissing James with as much emotion he could into the kiss. Much too quickly James pulled back, pressing his forehead to the blonde in front of him. "I don't know why you would think that, Kendall. Anyone, male or female, would be lucky to have you." He brushed some hair out of Kendall's bright emerald eyes. "You're funny, caring, smart, sweet, a loyal friend, and not to mention you have a fine ass," James chuckled at the blush that appeared on the slightly shorter male's cheeks, "so don't ever think that I wouldn't want you, because I do. I love you too Kendall Knight."

James swooped down capturing Kendall's lips in a more passionate kiss than before. Kendall moaned into the kiss, loving the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. James snuck his hand under Kendall's shirt causing the blonde to gasp in pleasure as he played with his nipple. Taking his chance James plunged his tongue into Kendall's mouth swirling his around Kendall's before Kendall decided to not make submitting to him so easy.

Kendall pushed back fighting for dominance as James pushed him down and straddling his waist. James quickly won and brought his hand to Kendall's clothed hardness, palming him through the pants. Kendall arched into the touch moaning at the friction.

"W-wait… J-James." Kendall panted, breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" James asked nibbling at Kendall's neck, biting down gently on the pulse point then sucking and licking in as a sort of apology, leaving a mark.

"N-not here, please, l-let's g-oh God-go to our room." Kendall was having trouble concentrating with James palming him and nibbling at his neck.

James sighed. As much as he wanted to just fuck Kendall into the roof, he was right their first time together shouldn't be on a hard floor. He helped Kendall up, trying to ignore the protest from his throbbing member when he decided to start walking. They both practical ran to the apartment. The minute the front door closed James had Kendall up against the wall, kissing him hungrily.

Kendall moaned opening his mouth with out a second thought and battling for dominance again. James hips ground against Kendall's making both boys moan with need for the other. "God James!" Kendall gasped, pushing his hips harder against James.

"Ahem." Someone coughed behind them. They froze. Kendall's face resembled a tomato as her looked over James' shoulder to find Carlos and Logan sitting on the couch looking upon them with amused expressions.

"So I take it that things went well?" asked Logan with a smirk.

Kendall's blush deepened and he buried his head into James chest. James almost melted on how adorable the blonde looked. He smirked, picked Kendall up bridle style, and walked to the room that they shared. "James! Put me down I know how to walk!" Kendall yelped struggling in James' grip. Even though he was being rather submissive to James, he was still Kendall Knight, the one with the fire that got them there he was not going to go down with out a fight.

'"It went perfectly, now if you will excuse us I have a boyfriend to love." James said confidently.

"James!" Kendall squeaked, embarrassed. James just chuckled, winked at Logan and Carlos, and walked into the bedroom with a still protesting Kendall and shut the door behind him.

Logan rolled his eyes, but he was happy for his friends. "Come on Carlos I don't want your innocence to be ruined because of those two."

"Hey I'm not that innocent I can ignore it." Carlos pouted. There was a loud moan from behind the door and a very load 'Oh James'. "Err, on second thought let's go." With that the two shorter members of the band hurried out of the apartment.

Inside James and Kendall's room James had Kendall pinned to the wall, hand roaming under Kendall's shirt and lips attacking Kendall's jaw line. Kendall was panting his hands at the base of James shirt tugging at it singling that he wanted it off. James complied pulling back to take it off. Kendall licked his lips eagerly pulling James back to him, running his hands over his chest. "So damn sexy." Kendall breathed, dipping his head to kiss at James neck and chest.

James chuckled breathlessly, pulling Kendall away who wined in protest. "Ah-ah I think its only fair that your shirt comes off to." James practically ripped Kendall's shirt off before the blonde could reply.

Kendall shivered at James intense gaze. James looked at the boy in front of him. His hair sticking up in odd angles, cheeks flushed, lips kiss-bruised, and neck covered in love bits. His chest well defined, not quite as defined as himself, but enough to make all those teen age girls go insane, and really, James couldn't balm them. "Beautiful." James breathed bringing Kendall back to him, both loving the skin on skin contact. "Just beautiful." He brought the shorter boy back into a loving and passionate kiss.

Kendall smiled into it. No one could make him feel more at home and safe then James. He circled his arms around James neck tangling his fingers in his brown hair. James groaned when Kendall started to tug. He couldn't take it anymore. "Kendall I need you." James said against Kendall's lips.

Kendall wrapped his legs around James waist, leaving James to support his weight against the door, and rolling his hips onto James'. "Then take me." Kendall whispered in James ear.

James could have come right then and there. He pulled Kendall away from the door and over to Kendall's bed. He dropped Kendall on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. Leaning down to kiss the blonde, he brought his hands to Kendall's skinny jeans unbutton and unzipping them. He then slid them off and threw them carelessly away, leaving Kendall in his boxers.

James trailed kisses down Kendall's chest, taking one nipple into his mouth. Kendall arched into the touch, biting his lip to keep from moaning, which failed moments later when James' hand ripped his boxers off and started to pump is awaiting member. "OH! James! P-please…more."

James smirked. "What would you like me to do Kendall?" Kendall moaned desperately bucking his hips. James trailed farther down Kendall's body licking the head of Kendall's member before engulfing it. Kendall's reply was lost.

"J-James…Please just…just…OH!" Kendall panted brokenly. James swirled his tongue around the length in his mouth, bobbing his head while Kendall thrust. He let Kendall just fuck his mouth, loving the feel of the throbbing member slide in and out of his wet cavern. He stilled Kendall's movements and pulled away to address him, Kendall moaning in protest.

"What is it Kendall?" James asked, grinding his hips back against Kendall's, biting back a moan when his painfully hard clothed member rubbed against Kendall's.

Kendall gasped. "You…you know what." Kendall growled.

James smirked. "You never told me, how am I supposed to know?"

Kendall's eyes grew darker and his lips formed a smirk. He glided his hand down James' back to the waist line of his jeans, popping the button open and unzipping then pushing them down and off. James moaned above Kendall when Kendall started to palm the bulge in his underwear. "Well James," Kendall said, taking the underwear off and pumping the length now in his hands, "I want you to," he wrapped his legs around James hips and thrust upward effectively make James moan loudly, "fuck me." Kendall breathed onto James lips before kissing him.

James snapped. He stuck three fingers in his mouth. He sat up, Kendall's legs falling to the bed and brought one finger to the opening there. He gently pushed it inside, Kendall's breath hitching at the intrusion. After a while he relaxed enough so James could put the second and then the third finger in, pumping them in and out. Kendall soon began to moan in pleasure as the pain dulled. James searched for that one spot inside Kendall's body, smirking when Kendall jumped and gasped in surprise when he found it.

James finally pulled his fingers out deeming Kendall ready. Kendall wined at the loss, felling empty. James lent up kissing Kendall hard to distract him as he slowly entered the awaiting heat. Kendall squirmed breaking the kiss to let out a pained gasp. James stilled when he was fully seated, panting with the effort as he waiting for Kendall to adjust. Kendall clenched his eyes shut, then slowly relaxed and nodded. James pulled out and thrust back in shallowly, not wanting to hurt Kendall.

Kendall gasped gripping James forearm. "Fuck James! I'm not going to break! Faster!" He yelled giving James a glare. James smiled, picking up his pace. He pulled out and slammed back in, right in to Kendall's prostate. He continued with this nailing that spot each time. "Yes! Fuck, James. Don't you dare stop!" Kendall screamed.

James grunted. "You're so tight, damn."

Kendall was getting close. He once again wrapped his legs around James moving hips to let James thrust deeper, thrusting his hips in time with James. "J-james… oh my….fuck me!" He screamed

James thrust became frantic and sloppy the closer he got. Kendall threw his head back and screamed James' name as he came on his stomach and abdomen. James fallowed soon after as Kendall's walls clench around him, painting Kendall's insides white with semen.

James clasped on top of Kendall trying to catch his breath. Kendall drew lazy circles around James back as they calmed down from their high. James slid his now softened dick out of Kendall, earning a moan from Kendall at the feeling, and rolled onto his side facing Kendall.

He brushed the golden blonde hair out of Kendall's green eyes. "I love you, Kendall." He said kissing Kendall's lips softly. "And I always will."

Kendall's face lit up with a happy smile, scooting closer to James to give him a much more passionate kiss. "I love you too, James." He rested his head on James' chest. They both fell into a peaceful sleep shortly after.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

The two boys woke up to a pounding on their door. "Come on guys, we're going to be late to the studio if you don't hurry your asses up." Logan yelled through the door. Then he walked off.

Kendall looked up at his new boyfriend, smile growing wider with the thought of James as his boyfriend, and kissed his lovingly. "Morning." He said sitting up and wincing when pain shot up his back side.

James wound his arms around his lover. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I will be just sore." Kendall kissed his cheek and got out of bed and went to the shower. James soon joined him. They walked out together fully dressed and ready to go.

James walked toward the door, but stopped when he saw that Kendall wasn't following him. "What's wrong?"

"What if they don't accept us?" Kendall said in a small voice.

James heart melted and he walked over to Kendall, pulling him into his arms. "Kendall don't worry, Logan and Carlos kind of already know, and your mom and Katie love you, of course they'll accept us, my family too. So don't worry. And if something happens with Gustavo well, screw them, we have each other." He kissed the top of Kendall's head.

Kendall nodded, leaning up and giving James a kiss, the fire that James fell in love with returning. Kendall smirked. "Your right, come on we have songs to record!" He turned around walking out the door. Kendall knew that what ever happened form now on every thing would be okay. He loved James, and James loved him and as long as they had each other every thing would be fine. If anyone had a objection to their relationship well, just as James said, screw them.

*END*

Random: There you go the something random that I needed to write. Think of this as a late Holiday present to all my fellow Kames fans. As always read & review! Peaceness!


End file.
